Mr and Mrs Potter
by M. Jackson Potter
Summary: Dumbledore had an amazing idea to cause some excitement, and the students in year 6 are the ones who are gonna suffer the consequences. Muggle theatre and Muggle stories, all directed and brought to life by... Teenage wizards? A competition between houses that Hogwarts has never seen. Will Gryffindor be able to win?


**Life was good in Hogwarts. Sirius found a new "girlfriend" (Although they were never official). Marlene was always in a terrible mood (Let's just say she was missing her "pet dog"). Remus and, surprisingly, Dorcas studied together every night (Studying. Yeah, right.) . Alice and Frank were so disgustingly in love that it was... Well, disgusting (Oh come on! You're not the one who has to watch them snog.). Lily and James? They're finally friends (He's over her. Right?). Everything was normal. Until McGonagall had the _brilliant_ idea of having a theatre competition;**

"Every student in year 6 has to make a play, for a Muggle Studies project. You will, obviously, get extra credit, depending on how elaborate your play is. It will be a competition between houses. No magic is allowed. Good luck."

**But first, they had to choose the story they were going to present.**

"I vote for Little Red Riding Hood" Sirius said, smiling, "Remus could be the big, bad wolf!"

"I prefer Cinderella" Alice sighed dreamily "It's so romantic!"

**Oh yeah. ****_Then_**** came the problems started. **

"We better choose the roles by how pretty the person is. We don't want ugly people on stage," Sirius advised, cheekily "In other words, I should get the leading role."

"It'd be better if we chose people who have good memory. It will be easier for them to memorise their lines," Dorcas said quietly, "And I wouldn't have to be in the play."

**And of course Marlene had to butt-in.**

"Since I'm the director, I get to sort it out. We will pick randomly, ok? I don't want any fights."

"I already know I'm not gonna like this.", James said resentfully.

**Follow a bossy Lene. **

"You can ask whatever you want, Lenny! I'm your favourite and only personal assistant and you can ask me for anything! You can ask for a massage, help in the shower, and I'll even help you undress! You just have to ask! What do you want?", Sirius asked for the third time in a row.

"I already said I don't want anything, Sirius. Bugger-off. And don't call me Lenny ever again."

"But I'm your assistant and-" he started again, only to be cut-off.

"Fine! Go get me a hot chocolate", Marlene snapped.

**A stressed Alice.**

"Do I look like a witch, Lily?", Alice said, pinching her own cheeks.

"You are a witch, Alice.", Lily repeated tiredly.

"Nooo! I'm not ugly or fat and I don't have any moles! I can't be the witch, I can't", Alice whined.

**James' enormous ego. **

"I am perfect for the role. I'm fit, clever, charming and everyone loves me!"

"Shut up, Potter"

**A very angry Lily**

"No."

"But we have to rehearse!", James said, outraged.

"Go rehearse with the wall, Potter."

**And lots and lots of problems. **

"And there's the part where they snog.", Sirius said, innocently.

"We don't have to do it. We can cut it out.", Lily shrugged.

"Cut out the best part? Not a chance, Lils.", James answered.

"It doesn't have to be real kisses.", Dorcas suggested.

"Of course it does", Lene insisted.

"I'm not going to snog Potter!", Lily snarled, slamming the door behind her as she left.

**But at the end everything will work out.**

"I still don't think this will work very well...", Lily insisted.

**Hopefully**.

"I feel like something's missing.", Lene frowned.

**Don't miss... Mr. and Mrs... Potter? **

"No one's gonna miss it!", Dorcas exclaimed .

"Of course not. No one would miss an opportunity to laugh at us.", Remus joked.

"More like no one would miss an opportunity to laugh at me!", Lily mumbled.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. It's MJP here. Obviously. Anyways. Unfortunately, nothing here is my work. What you recognise (characters, Hogwarts etc...) are all J.K. Rolling'so and the plot is Vanessa's. Vanessa is an amazing writer who wrot Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but in Portuguese. I'm just a mere translator. If you happen to understand Portuguese and would like to read the original version, here's the link: . ?id=37361.

Enjoy! :)


End file.
